The invention relates to grid element, and, in particular, to a grid element which carries electrifiable conductive material. By using electrical taps in combination with the conductive material, the grid element is able to distribute electricity, and preferably low voltage electricity.
A conventional grid framework, such as one used in a ceiling, includes main grid elements with cross grid elements extending therebetween. The main and cross grid elements form the framework into a grid of polygonal shaped openings into which functional devices such as ceiling tiles, light fixtures, speakers and the like can be inserted and supported. There is an increasing desire to have electrical functionality available for such devices. Conventional techniques include mounting cable trays and electrical junctions. However, these systems result in a complex network of wires, and, once installed, these wires are difficult to service and reconfigure.